


Bound.

by BD99



Series: Love & Legends Helena Klein [7]
Category: Love & Legends (Visual Novel)
Genre: Aftercare, Bondage, Canon Lesbian Relationship, F/F, Helena needs more hugs., Lesbian Sex, Light Dom/sub, Love, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Past Rape/Non-con, Past Sexual Abuse, Rape Recovery, Shameless Smut, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-05-28 11:14:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15047633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BD99/pseuds/BD99
Summary: Inspired by memories of the castle, Kya has a fantasy she asks Helena to indulge.(Basically just a first attempt at some bondage smut with some feelings and reflections mixed in)





	Bound.

-Bound-  
  
“Helena, you don’t have to do this.” Kya’s words were sincere, soothing the Sorceress. Given the situation, one might expect that the words should be reversed. That Helena should be offering comfort to her lover. Yet, here they were, with Helena’s trembling hands binding the baby blue ropes her magic had summoned. The ropes were remarkably soft, a comfortable pressure around Kya’s limbs. Despite this, they were strong. Unyielding in their task. The series of knots were dizzying, tied in such a way that no form of tugging could tighten or loosen them.  
  
Kya lay on her back, both hands up above her head. Her pale skin contrasted nicely with the dark sheets, which in turn created a lovely backdrop for the scene. The shadows brought out Kya’s form, with her breasts pushed out and her hands clinging to a length of rope. Her wrists were bound, with only the smallest length between them so her bones didn’t rub. Helena had been cautious, tying so many complex knots it gave Kya a headache just to think about. Each tie had been followed by questions of her comfort, concern glittering in Helena’s eyes.  
  
“I... you desire this. I want to try.” The Sorceress responded after several moments of silence. Her Icey eyes feasted upon the sight of her lover, offering herself so willingly.  
  
“I won’t enjoy it if you don’t, babe. Just because you appear to be in control doesn’t mean I can’t violate your consent and comfort. If you don’t want any of this, then talk to me. We check in every step, even if I have to... fuck, this is hot.” Kya’s sentence cut off with a whimper as Helena finished the final tie.  
  
Kya’s knees remained bent, with her shins and thighs bound together by more lengths of rope. The position forced her legs into an almost froglike position, making her appear more vulnerable. Exposing her glistening folds for Helena’s famished gaze. The Sorceress indulged, staring at the puffy lower lips and clean-shaven skin with a sense of awe. Kya was already wet and glistening, parting to invite the Mage inside despite the fact her bindings were just complete. Discussing what she had wanted, along with the slow preparation had allowed anticipation to overwhelm Kya. Her mind ran wild with ideas, fantasies of being ravaged by Helena in every possible way.  
  
“Hey. Talk to me. What’s going through your mind? Is this too much? Do you want to stop?” Kya questioned at Helena’s silence, lifting her head to gaze at the woman.  
  
Helena knelt between Kya’s legs, undressed and waiting. Rosy nipples were already hardened by the chill, her chest heaving with every soft gulp of breath taken to steady herself. Majestic white gold waves fell down Helena’s back, tucked behind delicate ears. The lean muscle of Helena’s belly led down to dark straps, which wove around her hips and thighs to hold a proud shaft between her legs. The toy looked a little intimidating, with a flared head that appeared to droop under its own weight. Every motion made the shaft bob invitingly, leaving Kya breathless at the delicious sight. Even though the dark material did not match Helena’s skin tone, Kya couldn’t help but swallow at the sight of the toy. Not just any cock. Helena’s cock. It was so lewd to think that way, yet the mere thought of the toy as an extension of Helena had Kya quivering with desire. She imagined Helena feeling her, imagined clenching down around the hard length. The image had Kya panting softly, watching the dark shaft waver between Helena’s pale thighs. The Sorceress owned the accessory, even with her awkward motions and clear hesitation. Her natural grace and predatory movements accentuated her power, making it easier for Kya to surrender herself in this way. Kya had never considered herself a passive partner, nor a submissive, yet Helena brought it out. Even bound, Kya knew that just beneath the surface of this game she was an equal. Powerful in her own right. She chose to put herself at Helena’s mercy, to give her power to the Battlemage.  
  
“I am... remembering. She tied me down, made me helpless. I fear I am like her, should I let myself enjoy this.” Helena confessed, her brows furrowing as her concerned gaze met Kya’s. The Mage’s hands rested on Kya’s thighs, trembling subtly as her thumbs circled Kya’s flesh. Helena was every inch a predator, infused with a sensual grace and compact power waiting to unleash. Yet she was also afraid, it was so clear across her beautiful face. Her brows contorted, lips curled downwards into an uncomfortable frown. Her nostrils flared with each breath, adding to the ferocity of her shaking hands.  
  
“Let’s step back from that for a second, Helena. You’re not an abuser. She enjoyed hurting you. Controlling you to be her toy beyond sex. This is not the same. Do you want to hurt me?”  
  
“Never! I want to-“  
  
“And we’re pretending I am helpless, but if I asked you to stop, would you?” Kya loathed to interrupt Helena, but she knew she had to. They had talked, debated and planned this out.   Helena had made the request herself, to not be allowed to slip into her thoughts. To be reminded that she had consent. Of the differences between this situation and the countless times she herself had been bound down.  
  
“Of course! How ca- “  
  
“You want to love me, and you respect me. Does that sound like the Queen? I know it’s hard but try to forget what she taught you. Do you like seeing me like this?” Kya continued to interrupt, giving Helena a pointed look. The Sorceress seemed to catch up with what had been said, eventually taking a deep breath. Her eyes darkened as they roamed over Kya’s form, lingering on the younger woman’s parted thighs.  
  
“You are exquisite. I cannot explain what seeing you like this does to me. Words would fail to express how I ache for you.” Helena finally confessed, her voice going low and rough with desire. Her once clear eyes became clouded with lust, darkening to midnight as her gaze wandered up Kya’s body. She took note of Kya’s ribs, expanding with every breath. The American’s breasts were so tempting. Smaller than her own, yet still firm and perky. Dusky nipples stood proud, pleading with Helena to notice them. To tend to them.  
  
“Helena. Listen to me carefully. I want you to take control of me. I love it when we make love, but right now I... I need you to claim me.”  Kya voiced, her tone becoming pleading despite her seriousness. It had torn her heart to pieces when Helena had given up. Every accusation that was simply accepted had been a knife twisting in her chest. The hurt had faded with time, though doubt nagged. Was she enough?   
  
“You are the love of my life.” Helena offered as reassurance, her gaze softening with the beginnings of guilt.  It was evident the Mage understood what Kya sought from this. Was remembering the times she had held Kya through tears.  
  
“Then have me, Helena. No fears. No rules or lessons. Take what you want... please, fuck me.” Kya’s words were matches to tinder. The Sorceress gasped softly, trailing her hands down to Kya’s hips. Callused palms caressed the bone, gliding up to Kya’s ribcage. The hands continued, coming to cup Kya’s breasts. The moment Helena surrendered was evident. Her touch went from trembling to sure, as if the Sorceress had just found the script to her role. Or had released her doubts to indulge in her own desires.  
  
“Do you remember the rules, my love?” Helena’s voice was confidence. It was raw and powerful, filled with the desire burning in icy eyes. For a moment, Kya could only whimper, shuffling her hips awkwardly in her effort not to respond to the light drag of nails across her chest. The stinging sensation drove her senses away, drawing closer and closer to where she wanted but never quite reaching. A whimper escape Kya, leaving her head lolling back into the pillows with her lips parted. That whimper became a cry of alarm at the sharp stab of pain across her chest, followed by the euphoric rush of heat through to her heart. Her pulse quickened, echoing between her legs with the sudden pinch to her nipples. Instantly, Helena’s thumbs were pressing down, circling in a languid fashion that was almost as torturous as it was soothing.  
  
“I asked a question, my love. You don’t want to disappoint me, do you, Kya?” The way Helena spoke her name made Kya shudder. Command laced her words, a sinister promise of sexual suffering if Kya didn’t speak. Would Helena tease her further? Would she be allowed an orgasm at all? The sudden and very real possibility Helena might leave her frustrated and bound should have terrified her, yet how good would it feel? How good could she make Helena feel in this role? She took a breath, forcing herself to think through the haze of her fantasies to respond.  
  
“D-don’t cum until you say so, mistress.” The title felt right in the moment, tasted like sugar on her tongue.  
  
_“-Mistress. I’m Helena’s. I belong to her. I love her, I LOVE HER! -“_ Kya’s thoughts sung as Helena smiled, a dark, satisfied little curl of her lips as hungry eyes roamed. Once more, Helena was light and teasing touches, massaging enough to make Kya’s body arch into the pressure in a desperate search for more and yet not enough. Not where she needed it.   Every squeeze had Kya pulsing with need, earning sharp gasps and stifled whimpers as the younger woman bit her lip. She wasn’t meant to break this quickly. A twenty-minute detailed discussion about the scene and just being tied up shouldn’t have her this desperate.  
  
“Good girl.” Helena’s voice was a purr, a low sound that was so far away and yet the centre of Kya’s existence. That voice, the sense of safety and the ache between her burning thighs became Kya’s only reality, drawing her towards Helena like a moth to flame. Kya had once been pleased to hear Helena’s pride, but this was so very different. That pride sent another stabbing shot of ecstasy through Kya’s core, earning a choked whimper as the woman’s hips bucked on air. She tried to draw her thighs together, to find some form of relief, yet her bound legs were blocked by Helena’s slender hips.  
  
_“-Note to self. I might have a serious praise kink -“_  
  
“Helena... mistress, please... more.” Kya pleaded. She could feel Helena’s muscles tensing, leaving the Sorceress arched over her like a cat. The tickle of white gold hair across Kya’s collar was the only warning before Helena’s hot mouth found her breast, taking a dusky nipple between teeth and nibbling. Kya’s body jerked, leading to those teeth grazing her nipple a little too harshly. The pained cry that left Kya’s throat quickly became one of pleasure. Once again the stab of pain paled to every other sense.  
  
_“-Do I get off on pain? That isn’t fair to Helena. I wo-OH!-“_  
  
“OH!” Kya fell into a loud moan as a hot tongue brushed across the opposite nipple, bathing it in blistering head for a brief second before the cold air bit at the saliva left behind. Her flesh tingled, drawing her focus to every light scratch leading to the peak of her breast. The alternation sensations were like the seasons across the landscape of her breast. Stinging, heat and cold combined with the tingles threatened to undo her, leaving her shuddering as Helena’s mouth sealed around the first nipple again. The Mage was slow yet firm, ensuring she milked every ounce of build up from her gestures before upping the pressure. Slow became fast. Firm licks became light nibbles and pinches. One nipple was attended to by a dedicated mouth, the other was lightly twisted between Helena’s fingers. Rolled, pinched and pulled in a gentle rhythm, a song only Helena could recount and unleash that had Kya gasping and panting. She knew she was a mess, rising too quickly, yet she couldn’t stop the rapidly building pressure.  
  
“Oh. I’m gonna-“  
  
“No.” The Word was sharper than a slap to the face, almost as bad as the fact that Helena’s attention completely vanished. A firm, open hand came down firmly between Kya’s legs, slapping her inner thigh roughly enough to earn a startled moan. Poor Kya blinked, suddenly agonised by the lack of attention and the smiting blow. The Sorceress was smirking, her eyes darker than the night sky save for the thin ring of ice blue containing the universe within. Helena’s gaze was predatory, inspiring shivers as she continued inspecting the marks she had left across Kya’s skin with no small trace of pride.  
  
“Plea- Pleased with yourself, mistress?”  
  
“Very. You disobeyed, my love. You are not allowed to find your release until I say you can.”  
  
“I-Helena-Mistress. I won’t-“  
  
“No. You will not.” Helena purred, dragging her fingers over the mark across Kya’s thigh. The smaller woman gasped, attempting to part her legs as best she could as Helena’s fingers trailed lower. Kya’s thighs burned with the tension, her heels hurt against her rump and her toes flexed with the effort to contain her excitement. Experimentally, she pulled against her bindings. They were not overly tight but didn’t budge, leaving Kya bent and open for Helena’s wandering fingers.  
  
“Tell me if you feel this.” Helena instructed, command woven into her tone as naturally as trees grew in the forest. The Mage slid her finger between Kya’s hamstring and calf, earning soft shivers and gasps. The touch roamed to Kya’s ankle, pinching enough to make the Raven-haired woman twitch and jump in alarm. Soft fingers against the soles of her feet earned quiet, breathy giggles as Kya’s toes curled. Her body arched to escape the tickling, offering her glistening core to the wicked temptress torturing her.  
  
“T-That tickles.” Kya stuttered, attempting to breathe through the shot of desire. Helena’s eyes softened for a few seconds, relief flooding them as her hands came to Kya’s hips.  
  
“Wiggle your fingers, my love.” Helena instructed gently, watching Kya’s hands intently. Each finger moved effortlessly, though Kya longed to grasp something. Anything.   She desired an anchor, something to divert her focus from the thumbs massaging her hips.  
  
“See. All functional.” Kya reassured, offering a smile. Helena’s eyes softened with relief, losing the predatory glint as she hummed in return.  
  
Helena’s touch was gentle, caring mixed with teasing. Callused palms slid over sensitive skin, the rougher texture adding another layer to the sensations. Those calluses were a reminder of every battle Helena fought. Of how much of her life had been taken from her. They were also a testament to Helena’s strength. To her determination to survive. Helena’s hands were strong, her fingers dextrous. They often moved with purpose, every movement controlled down to a hairs width to prevent the destruction they could cause. Yet on Kya, they indulged. Helena’s movements could change on whim, diverting from a set course to caress a mark or map another freckle across Kya’s skin. Kya’s body was freedom for Helena. A landscape where chipped nails could leave passionate marks. A place where even destruction became beauty.  
The modern world may promote soft skin, painted nails and delicate fingers, but Kya couldn’t even dream of hands more perfect than Helena’s. They were part of her story. They were real.  
  
“I love you, Helena.” The words poured out of Kya’s lips before she could hold them back, not that she would want to. The light of joy in Helena’s eyes was more precious than any gemstone, more important than carnal pleasures. Lust could make Kya’s heart pound, could set her body on fire. Helena could turn her very soul into the flames by merely existing.   
  
The Sorceress lowered her face Kya’s belly, nuzzling affectionately between lingering kisses. Soft kisses quickly became more heated, peppered between light nips and sucking. At the attention, Kya groaned, shifting to part her bound legs as much as possible. She could feel her juices trickling, smeared between her own thighs and possibly Helena’s torso. Cold air bit at her folds, punishing her for her wetness even as her body produced more. Her clit ached at the cold, throbbing with its own pulse. Her body began to come alive, every limb developing a mind of its own that raided Kya of coherent thought. The more she surrendered to her body, the less complex her thoughts became. Where previously paintings of fantasy had played in her mind’s eye, now merely singular words and desires dominated. She could not think beyond the moment, the singular thing she wanted. Yet, every desire played back to one single word.  
  
“Helena...”  
  
The Sorceress hummed in response, grazing her teeth along Kya’s skin. Casual exploration became focused the moment Helena found the spot that made Kya moan. Once there, her teeth closed in, framing that tiny spot. Helena bit down on Kya’s hipbone, hard, followed by almost apologetic suckling and kisses. It was euphoric for Kya. An anchoring pain that made Kya’s hips buck with the loud cries that left her mouth. Again and again she thrust, grinding on nothing in sheer desperation. It was the smallest of reliefs, no pressure yet still something to divert her attention enough to fight the building storm as Helena ventured lower.  
  
Heat churned in her belly, a thick storm cloud of lust that sent bolts of lightning pleasure through her limbs. It was different to other times with Helena, where gentle build ups had led to the sweetest release. This was fast, hard. Overwhelming. It struck like a storm, yet Kya had no shelter to find. No relief from the building ache. And oh, it was an ache. It physically hurt to hold back.  
  
“Already so needy. I cannot describe how beautiful you look. Dripping, waiting for me to-“Helena trailed off, leaning close enough to deliver a single swipe of her tongue through Kya’s folds. She licked slowly, moving at an elderly snail’s pace. The agonising spread of heat up from Kya’s weeping entrance to her clit made the girl moan, a wanton and unrestrained sound of utter desperation. Helena smirked at this, leaning back enough to take a proper look at Kya.   
  
Kya was no longer coherent at all. No longer the otherworldly beauty. Here, in her bed, Kya was as wild and dishevelled as Helena felt. A deep flush dominated her cheeks, seeping down to the prominent collar bones. Pale skin was marred by a pattern of crescent marks where Helena had allowed her nails to dig in, encompassing blooming patches of red and white where she had squeezed. The trail led right to Kya’s dusky nipples, which stood at complete attention. Diamonds at the peak of mountains only Helena could ever scale. Trails of scratches wound down Kya’s ribs, leading around the dark prints left by Helena’s lip-gloss. All of which led to the indentation of teeth where Helena had bitten, ensuring the mark would last for days.  
  
“I adore how responsive you are, my love. So pink and swollen. Making such delightful sounds.” Helena praised, noticing how Kya’s stomach muscles rippled at the words. The rope held Kya’s legs underneath her, propping her hips up in such a way that nothing was hidden from Helena.  The ravished landscape of Kya’s body paled in comparison to the ocean between bound legs, trickling in rivers from the open mouth of her entrance. The caverns that invited Helena deeper. Practically begged where the woman’s voice broke.  
  
“Helena. Mistress, please! Touch me! I-I can’t. I need you. It hurts.” Kya whimpered, aiming to plant her toes into the bed as she rocked her hips upwards. It burned everywhere. Her thighs felt torn and cramped, her stomach felt tight, stretched too far. Every breath came short, adding to the pain building in her chest. It was uncomfortable, there was no denying that, but the calm expression on Helena’s face as she blew between Kya’s folds made everything worthwhile. A winter breeze that promised the delights of Christmas if Kya could just behave long enough. She whined, wheezing and whimpering incoherently as she tried to present herself. It was a blind hope, offering herself up like cookies on a platter, or the warm glass of milk.  
  
“Remember. Not until I say.” Helena sounded like she took joy in reminding Kya. The Mage brought her finger to Kya’s clit, circling it so lightly that Kya could barely feel it. The touch was slow, rubbing and stroking as Helena inspected Kya’s body. Kya couldn’t watch. She threw her head back, biting back another string of begging words. She felt so exposed, inspected like a prize instead of a lover. She couldn’t close her legs, couldn’t take herself off display or escape Helena’s torment. Shame stung, leading her cheeks to flame as Helena laughed. It wasn’t a sound of mockery, yet one of unmatched delight. Akin to a child unwrapping their birthday gifts. The Sorceress steadily built up the pressure, keeping her touch slow and calculated as Kya began to break. Her breasts heaved, swaying as she tried to use more of her back and shoulders to gain the force needed to grind. Her hips had found their own pace, rutting against Helena’s hand desperately as the blonde teased. Helena never faltered, never surrendered to Kya’s wordless pleas. Instead, Helena kept her own pace, forcing Kya to slow down if she wanted the best pleasure. Nothing Kya could do earned her the release she sought.  
  
“Oh, please! Please may I cum? It hurts, I need to... so... I can’t. Please, please, fuck, PLEASE?” Kya begged, bucking harder and harder. Her whole body trembled, burning with the lack of oxygen as she chased her orgasm.    It was so close, about to overflow as Helena’s fingers pressed down harder. Kya knew she shouldn’t, knew she didn’t have permission as she jerked and writhed. Nowhere Kya could go was safe, she was there. She was at the edge and about to fall, or to burst through the glass ceiling with her high. Just one more thrust and...  
  
“No.” Helena pulled away. Kya bellowed, attempting to kick her feet in frenzied frustration. Her own body kept them pinned down, uselessly bound by the ropes. Helena had denied her entirely. Kya's body was tense with desire, squirming from her burning need, robbing her lungs of air as she panted and sobbed. Her tears of shame trivial in the face of her raw, carnal craving. Twice now she had been so, so close. Helena had carried her, slowly and painstakingly upwards into ecstasy, only to tear off her wings and watch her plummet. It was a cruel denial, riding an edge so fine, and each time Kya was about to release, it was cut short. The first time was bad, but the second was torture. The greater pleasure only made the finality of the denial more painful.  
  
“Breathe, my love. Steady yourself.” Helena’s voice was softer this time, a comfort as real the hands the Sorceress brought to Kya’s thighs, rubbing the tensed muscles. It felt delightful, warmth and affection made tangible to distract Kya from her torment. Slowly, it became easier to breathe as the coils of desire slackened. The tightness in her lungs faded, allowing Kya to take larger gulps of desperately needed air. The tension in the American’s clenching core went from intolerable to a pleasant ache, heat building that needed to be released instead of knives in her nerves. Her clit went from burning to throbbing, peeking from beneath its hood yet again in the hopes of being touched. Begging for Helena’s soft fingers or her gentle tongue.  
  
“My legs hurt. I’d like to change position.” Kya admitted once words returned to her, flinching as she attempted to shift her feet. At this, the Sorceress nodded, concern furrowing her brows. Silently, Helena’s hands came to Kya’s hips, steadying them as she aided the American in rolling over.  
  
Kya moaned in a mix of relief and frustration. Her toes curled, finding relief in the fact they were no longer trapped beneath her. She allowed her body to relax, letting her knees and shins take her weight against the sheets as she bent her arms. Kya tucked her elbows beneath her chest, resting her forehead into her hands. As she shifted to balance her weight, frustration tainted her. Each breath forced her nipples into the sheets, rubbing them in such a way as to aggravate Helena’s previous treatment. Kya’s nipples throbbed, oversensitive and stinging as they dragged against the linen. It hurt, yet it also felt good. It was enough for more tears to gather in Kya’s eyes.  
  
“Please. Mistress, please fuck me. I hurt without you. I need to feel you fill me. I need- please!” Kya was barely aware of the words escaping her, yet she felt the change of Helena’s hands on her. They went from careful caresses to an almost bruising, possessive grip, holding Kya still. Once more, the Sorceress showed her power, making Kya tremble in hopeful anticipation.  
  
“As you wish. How could I decline such a sincere request?” Helena purred, her voice going rougher than Kya had ever heard it. Helena herself trembled, her grip the only steady part about her. Whilst Kya had plummeted, Helena had fallen in sympathy. Each denial to Kya was in turn a denial to herself. The need to see Kya finally break, to watch her lover shatter in bliss was more tangible than her own need. Kya’s taste on her tongue was torturous in the worst of ways, reminding her how much of her lover’s juices were wasted in the sheets instead of dutifully swallowed. Every time Kya expressed discomfort, Helena had to swallow down bitter bile. She loved this, watching Kya draw closer. Hearing Kya’s raw need move her to tears. But hurt? That was a dose of disgust. How could Helena enjoy this when Kya suffered? How could she?  
  
Kya dared not move as she felt the bed bend behind her, betraying the way Helena moved into position. The Mage’s trembling was endearing, betraying the Sorceress’ enjoyment more than the occasional soft moan Kya thought she may have heard. Too slowly, Helena positioned herself behind Kya. The Sorceress hummed softly, stalling for a brief moment before her hips rocked forwards. Kya froze, suspended in a moment of disbelief as she felt her lover rock. Then...  
  
Nothing. The head of the toy missed its mark, prodding Kya in her sensitive folds without going anywhere good. A second rock of Helena’s hips yielded a similar result. Then a third. The Sorceress growled, cursing in her native tongue as she continued to try and line the stroke. Each prod earned a grunt of dismay from Kya, who let her face fall into her pillow in disappointment. Had she not heard the cuss, Kya may have believed Helena teasing, yet the frustration radiating from Helena betrayed her annoyance. Despite desperation, painful need and impatience, Kya couldn’t help but giggle as the Mage continued to fail time and time again, unable to find the right angle and also unwilling to stop and let Kya go.  
  
“Helena... Oh, oh shit. Helena. Slow. Need to- ah- guide it in. Please. I can’t... think... hands. Please.” Kya tried to instruct her lover, even as Helena growled and changed her angle. The shaft glided effortlessly through Kya’s puffy folds, missing her entrance entirely. The brief dismay of each miss was offset by the head of the toy dragging over her clit, earning the soft moans. With that shift, Kya lost her mind. She no longer knew if she wanted Helena to stop and risk losing the pleasure she was gaining. Kya felt empty, hollow and aching. Her inner walls spasmed and clenched around thin air in desperation for Helena’s shaft. Her clit however throbbed, pulsing with an equal desire. Whilst her inner walls wanted more, her clit was unwilling to sacrifice the accidental attention. Kya had no clue which part of her body to listen to, only that Helena was missing.  
  
Kya’s rump prickled as Helena stopped, removing a hand from Kya’s hip. Part of Kya cried out in despair, pained at the loss of touch. The distance between them. The other part became acutely aware of the bruising forming from Helena’s grasp.  The literal pain began to overwhelm Kya, pulling her focus away from delight. Wisps of Helena’s magic danced between them, a faint halo of Helena’s soul that escaped her control as she delicately touched Kya’s folds once more. The touch was brief, yet Kya felt the sparks escape Helena’s control. Literal magic danced just inside her entrance, around the tight ring of muscle, almost like static. Kya screamed, bucking a few times as her teeth once more sealed around her pillow. The material did little to stifle Kya’s moans as Helena thrust forwards again, chasing those wayward sparks with the toy.  
  
“YES!” It didn’t matter who screamed for it resinated within both women. The thrust was smooth sailing, gliding inside Kya until there was no space left between Kya and Helena. The smaller woman’s inner walls welcomed the shaft like a hero home from war. Home. That was precisely how it felt on so many levels neither woman could process.  
  
“Helena-“  
  
“Kya...”  
  
The names fell from each other’s lips in unison, the only words needed for them both to know the other was alright. Carefully, Helena rocked her hips forwards, grinding the toy the tiniest bit as she adapted to the returned pressure against her own clit. Kya whimpered, swaying backwards in an effort to take the shaft deeper than its length. She needed more, always more. Always closer.  
  
_“-Stay. Move. Fuck me. Love me. Helena.-“_ the thoughts clashed and overlaid in Kya’s mind as Helena’s gentle fingers caressed the bruising across her hip. The touch was a silent apology, an effort to soothe the pain caused in blind lust. Kya shuddered, releasing the pillow from between her teeth in favour of open mouthed panting. Helena’s hips moved slowly, drawing the shaft halfway out before she thrust forwards, creeping with such delicate control that Kya almost shattered in her mix of disbelief and delight. More and enough became her existence, the edge she danced on as Helena’s movements grew more confident. Soft moans and sharp gasps escaped the Sorceress as she found her rhythm, rolling and rocking so deliciously that Kya felt her everywhere at once. Just as the song in one nerve ended, Helena was there again, claiming Kya as her own.  
  
“Don’t stop. Please.” Kya repeated in a whimper, swaying with Helena as best she could. The Sorceress wasn’t gentle, not quite. Her pace became fast, her thrusts unforgiving and unrelenting, yet there was an unnamed softness to her actions. The hard pace was never too hard, never stepping beyond what Kya offered. Even in their rut, Helena’s fingers remained tender against Kya’s bruised hip. They were cold. Covered in a layer of ice that soothed the pain.  Soon, those fingers wandered, stroking lightly down Kya’s thighs. The touch crept down, then lazily back up. The slow creep of ice was a contrast to the fire propelling Helena’s hips, burning so intensely that Kya felt herself drifting away. Who she was didn’t matter anymore, not when so much of her heart belonged to someone else. Not when her very soul wanted nothing more than to be Helena’s. Without the woman behind her, Kya was not herself. She was a broken piece. An echo of the whole.  
  
“Oh no... I’m gonna... no. No, no, No! I-C-Can’t. N-Ohhh! Fuck. Fuck fuck fuck.” Kya sobbed, pressing her forehead into her pillow. Her fists clenched, squeezing with all her might as if she may resist the inevitable. One perfect stroke is all it had taken for Kya to feel the end rushing up to greet her. Her orgasm. Once so desired and craved was now a curse, a torture she didn’t want. She had reached that place, a place where her senses and mind had drifted away from her body. Where pleasure had allowed her to float, with Helena her only tether to existence. Her body burned, it ached and screamed for her release. She couldn’t stop it. How tightly her muscles clenched down on the shaft as Helena pulled back, letting the head rub against every perfect spot again and again as Kya’s front wall swelled. The cramps down her thighs, in her core for how tight she had been for so long.  
  
“Kya!” Helena’s cry was hoarse, torn from her throat. The Mage’s hips stuttered, trembling with the ferocity of her own release. Her jerky thrusts were perfect, hitting that perfect spot within Kya again and again. Helena was riding her orgasm out, lost in her own world of bliss. Her moans and gasps were music, a song so sweet that Kya broke. Helena’s orgasmic cries chased Kya over the edge before the smaller woman could even think to try and hold back. Frozen fingers pressed down on her clit, twitching and jerking as Helena instinctively tried to bring Kya with her. Such an earnest cry, the earnest body pleading with Kya was impossible to resist. White danced behind Kya’s eyelids, explosions so bright she feared she may go blind. Then release.  
  
“Oh Christ. I’m- no! I’m sorry, mistress. I’m sorry, I’m sorry” Kya broke into tears, sobbing as she exploded. Her cramping muscles seized up, pulling so tightly they could snap. Heat burned in every nerve, a fire tearing her from her place of floating awareness and into a climax so hard that Kya couldn’t even continue to scream. Her thighs were soaked by the river of juices that shot from her, covering Helena’s legs and the sheets in a split second. Even then, Helena’s motions drew more out. Kya writhed, fighting to escape the intensity of the sensations blistering inside her, yet she only extended them. The moment lasted forever, a torment so good that tears continued to leak from Kya’s eyes.  
  
It felt so good. The painful intensity melted into boneless bliss, an exhausted haze which Kya submerged into. This place was too relaxing, too heavy for Kya to reflect on what she had felt. To unravel the emotions wound around such euphoria. How she had come here was insignificant compared to the fact she was here. That Helena had been the one to send her this high, the wings that kept her soul floating as her body gave out. Kya felt light, free to just enjoy where she had discovered herself. Faintly, she was aware of Helena’s concerned voice, a sweet song that only drew her deeper into a state of bliss. Helena was there, she was safe. Content. She felt the way the Sorceress rolled her over, fingers seeking out every rope around her limbs. The pain in her muscles no longer mattered, not with Helena’s hands running over them so frantically.  
_  
“-Why is she?-“_ Kya briefly wondered, slowly awakening from the haze. Helena’s touch was no longer calm and teasing, it was panicked. Trembling fingers traced aches and pains across Kya’s skin, drawing the younger woman’s focus to them. When Kya managed to open her eyes, she found herself gazing into blank pools of sapphire. Treasures hidden behind countless layers of glass, sealed away from life. Helena’s empty eyes were only complimented by a blank expression, a mask of regal composure despite her flushed cheeks and sweaty body. Kya had seen enough, recognised the layers of defensive mechanisms activating in her lover.  
  
“Hogwarts.” The word didn’t belong. When Kya had suggested it, she never believed she would have to use it. A safeword. Never had Kya thought she’d need it, not with Helena. She trusted the older woman with her entire being. She had miscalculated how willing Helena was to use her word. The woman was so often expected to endure, to serve in ways she didn’t want to. It made sense that she’d struggle to stop something sooner, to speak up when she wasn’t comfortable or when memories began to eat at her, especially since Kya had enjoyed. Helena’s reactions were just stimulation, a biological response beyond her control no matter what dark corner her mind had fled. Perhaps the Sorceress had genuinely enjoyed it, but was trapped inside her memories. Stuck playing every action in comparison to her own pains.  
  
“Kya...” Helena whimpered, her voice sounding as broken as her spirit as she clicked her fingers. Instantly, every restraint was gone, every leather strap and buckled banished from their bed. With her limbs freed, Kya had a split second to open her arms before Helena collapsed distraughtly into them. The Sorceress burrowed her nose into Kya’s neck, hot bursts of breath escaping over heated flesh. Hot trails of tears bled from Helena’s eyes, almost sizzling against Kya’s collar as magic flared. It never hurt, it couldn’t. It was a layer of Helena, her soul made tangible enough to redefine reality. Prickling static was unusual, especially with how it rolled over Kya’s body instead of jumped, yet it was not uncomfortable.  
  
“Helena. It’s alright. Let it out. I’m here, babe. You’re safe, Helena. It’s not her. I’m not her.” Kya soothed, cooing softly into the crown of Helena’s hair as she delivered a gentle kiss.  
  
“I... I enjoyed...” Helena attempted, only to fall silent. Instantly, Kya’s hands came to Helena’s back, stroking the trembling muscles as the Sorceress sobbed. The uneven, overly smooth scars drew Kya’s attention, leading her to trace them like a fascinated child. They were beautiful beneath her fingers, a galaxy across her lover’s flesh that was exclusively for her to chart.  
  
“A hickey and some scratches are not the same as what you endured, Helena. Some handprints from you getting into it are not the same as leaving someone bleeding and unconscious.” Kya pointed out, unsure how to proceed. Internally she winced with Helena, who snuggled closer into Kya’s body. The Mage trembled, as flimsy as a torn flag during a hurricane. Once proud shoulders shook, caving down with the weight of what Helena feared she had done. It was bitter, a vile pill to swallow for the Sorceress. All Kya could do was hold her, continue to caress every scar and tension her questing fingers could find.  
  
_“-I let her down-“_ Kya mentally chastised herself, replaying the torturing sentiment over and over again. Her heart was breaking for Helena all over again. It was a discovery that had to be made, but the cruel reality of exposing Helena to such pain threatened to tear Kya apart. Kya had known this could happen, knew how close to Helena’s nightmares this had waltzed. Or rather, she thought she had known. She thought that Helena taking power might be freeing. That their love alone might be enough to erase the years of mental conditioning Helena had faced. Every time Helena had opened up played in Kya’s memory. Every mention of pain, the unravelling story about years of torture. The fact Helena couldn’t even remember some nights but awoke sticky with her own blood. Sore and overstimulated. Forced to be the perfect toy to a sadistic madwoman’s delights.  
  
“Helena...” the name was a whisper, a single word that held the weight of a thousand reassurances. All Kya could do was cling as fiercely to her love as Helena did to her. Match desperation with a steady foundation that would weather the storm. Kya was cautious, only wrapping her far arm over Helena’s back whilst her hand rested against Helena’s temple. A shield, not a barricade. Kya refused to trap Helena in such a precarious moment, keeping every touch slow and predictable.  
  
“I remember everything from the moment you put the ropes on me to now, Helena. I was never scared. You did not hurt me. Hear me? You did not violate me.” Kya emphasised, fighting the weight of her exhaustion to cling to her lover. A choked gasp escaped Helena, a broken sound lost in the safety of Kya’s collar. Effortless grace crumbled, dissolving like a bath bomb, bubbling and fizzing until the dye tainted every drop creating the flood of emotions. Helena’s tears were acidic, lost in a pain so profound that Kya instantly knew she didn’t have the words to ease it. All she had was the truth, a confrontational and triggering truth that risked everything even as the words escaped her lips.  
  
“You did not rape me, Helena.” Kya dropped the bombshell as cautiously as she could. For several moments Helena went still. Processing. Unable to make herself respond. Slowly, like the longest winter night, Helena’s muscles began to relax. The weight of the world lightened on strong shoulders, allowing the tendons to settle into rock hard tension instead of bursting from beneath the skin. Breath as hopeful as spring began to enter Kya’s lungs as she felt Helena’s breath settle with her own. Harmony. It was easy to fall into as her own chest rose to meet Helena’s, guiding the Sorceress in an intimate dance. The music was their hearts, still pounding and yet no longer breaking their chests.  
  
“I am sorry, my love...” Helena began, her voice still trembling as she lifted her head.  
  
“No.” Kya’s voice was as soft as her touch as she lowered her hand to Helena’s jaw, touching it with light fingertips. A silent request instead of a demand. The Sorceress allowed her eyes to close, leaning into the touch as if it might absolve her of all her suffering. Kya’s view was nothing but white gold as Helena’s forehead came to rest against her own, surrounded in a curtain that smelt like lavender and spells. Losing the world meant nothing to Kya, not when the only sight she longed for was sapphire blues.  
  
“You never need to apologise. Not for how you feel. Let me protect you, Helena. I can carry the world for a night.” Kya’s words were soft, partially muffled by her lips dragging over Helena’s. Hot breath burned across Kya’s face in the best way, the summer winds shared by the centre of her world. Air from Helena’s lungs was more precious than anything Kya could long for, a sentiment that belonged in the cheesiest mills and boons novel and yet resonated within every fibre of her being.  
  
They didn’t bother with retreat. Parted lips grazed and yet neither pursued the contact. Helena simply took the silent comfort, bathing in the strong presence of her lover as memories untangled. Cries of pain and delight became distinguishable, to a degree, like threads of pink and red unravelling from a tapestry of purple. Kya was soft beneath her, relaxed and inviting. While the woman didn’t actively do anything, the heat radiating from her flesh was more than enough. Helena couldn’t explain, yet contentment seemed to seep from Kya and into her own body.   The heat was not pain and exhaustion, or demanding lust. It was comfortable. Something deeper than she could process.  
  
“I love you.” Helena’s words were soft, barely mumbled, yet she knew Kya heard them. A lazy smile dawned across the raven-haired woman’s lips, pressing into Helena’s delicately enough for the Sorceress to feel the happiness at three simple words. Kya’s hand lingered on her cheek, stroking away the tears that still trailed from her eyes. The other side saw those tears fall onto Kya’s flesh, mingling with the Otherworldly beauty’s on their journey. They shared their pain, along with their bliss, independent and yet indistinguishable from one another. It should have terrified them, how deeply their emotions had come to twine around one another’s happiness so quickly. Yet, neither could be truly afraid. Not when the other would always catch them when they fell.  
  
“I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is fighting major discomfort on my part to write and post. Personally, I feel we see a lot of progress to Helena and her Hero, yet sometimes progress can be found in discomfort too. It isn't always comfortable, and sometimes we can be so in the moment that all our fears crush us once we've passed them. I wanted to experiment with that a little. I hope it meets approval.  
> Once again, I owe my friend Ben a HUGE thank you for the late night feedback and immense amount of dick jokes. (Seriously dude, if you read this, make a flipping account!)
> 
> Comments telling me what you think are hugely appreciated, its how I improve.


End file.
